May
by DandLfiction
Summary: Carby. A lengthy story following the due course of a pregnancy and happiness that follows.
1. Standing Waiting Falling

  
Disclaimer: Abby, Carter and rest of ER tribe are not mine, never will be yadda yadda yadda  
  
Title: May  
  
Chapter: 1- Standing Waiting Falling  
  
A/N: OK, so I swore to myself when I first started writing fan fiction that I would never start a story before I had completed the one previous. I failed. My previous story Into the Woods is not being disregarded, it is purely on a hiatus. I just feel like at the present moment I am going no where with it. So, hence my brand spanking new baby. OK so it is a Carby!! I would NEVER write anything else. I am really excited about this story, as I feel there are not enough of this particular type out there (decided upon this as I was searching the library that is FF.net just this afternoon). Also, am writing it during study period for exams so I have SOME time on my hands in between sleeping and studying. Also, ER is over (well, on thursday for us english folk), so I am going to be having withdrawal symptoms, and will need something to preoccupy my mind. This is no post season fic, as well, I have yet to know what happens in the finale, although I have my suspicions!! So, as always PLEASE REVIEW! Especially since this is the first chapter and all, I wanna know what you all think. Finally, my apologies for the lengthy A/N!!  
  
Credits: Title to the story is taken from the wonderful Lifehouse song . The titles to each chapter will reflect lyrics from that song. Also, lyrics used from the song by The Beatles.   
  
Summary: Carby. A lengthy story following the due course of a pregnancy and happiness that follows.  
  
- - -   
  
The ER was bursting as usual that morning. Charts were stacking up high on the reception desk, and the board was already overflowing. Patients filled chairs, every one of them either letting slip a hoarse cough, spluttering sneeze or painful groan.   
  
Susan walked briskly over to the admit area as she triumphantly dispo-ed one more patient. Her slight elation was only to be disposed of as soon as Abby smugly handed her another chart.   
  
You're enjoying this aren't you? Susan asked, giving Abby an accusing look through squinted eyes.  
  
Oh, sure! I mean like I'm not snowed under enough either?  
  
Susan retained a hold of the chart as she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the desk. Well, it doesn't look like it!  
  
Abby took in her relaxed posture, seated leisurely on a black swing back chair with a cup of coffee directly besides her. Hey, I'm taking a break! It's busy!  
  
Uh, ya think? Susan laughed, looking around pointedly at the manic surroundings. Besides, isn't the lounge more suitable for break-taking? Not out here where you can rub peoples noses in it?!  
  
She chucked. Yeah, well I did pop my head though the door but Pratt and Chen were participating in their monthly make-out session. Kinda made me reconsider.  
  
Hmm, I don't blame you. They really do make you sick don't they?  
  
Abby swung herself round on the chair before pausing to speak.   
  
There was a brief silence as both women pondered over the next topic to bring up in the conversation. Susan was first to speak up.  
  
OK, well, I better go see to, uh... she paused briefly as she consulted the chart in her hands, Mr. Goalber with kidney stones. Oh Abby, how I love you.  
  
Thought you would like it. Have fun!  
  
With that, Susan disappeared down the hallways towards her awaiting patient leaving Abby alone until another familiar face rounded into to the admit area. If she sat here solidly for ten minutes, it would probably be possible, especially on a day like today, that she would come into contact with every person that worked here. It was rather intriguing.   
  
Uh, Abby? Isn't your break over now? Kerry Weaver's distinctive squawk penetrated her ears.  
  
So much for intriguing', she thought. Uh, yeah, just getting back to it Doctor Weaver.  
  
Good, because there's a cast removal in three that needs doing.  
  
Abby rose from her comfortable position in the chair, wincing at the unsettled feeling in her stomach that had been plaguing her for the past couple of days. Stupid stomach bug.   
  
Uh, are you all right Abby? Kerry asked hesitantly, in her awkward tone.  
  
Oh, yeah fine.  
  
Um, OK. Oh, um,do you know where Carter is?  
  
Abby looked around briefly. Um, last time I saw him he was heading to trauma one with an MVA.  
  
Kerry replied briefly before limping off in the direction of the trauma room. Abby watched for a few seconds before sighing, and heading off to remove the cast of her assigned patient.  
  
  
- - -   
  
The day was beginning to become Abby's day from hell'. The ER showed no signs of slowing down and every patient that did filter through the doors and onto her to see' list ended up being her worst nightmare. The cast removal had turned out to be on a hyperactive eight year old boy, who would not sit still for one minute and had ended up ripping the earring out of her left ear. She had also seen an old man with a pustule she had to drain, and an over-weight woman with a yeast infection. Worst still, the doctors that she had no intentions of wanting to run into always crossed her path, and were not in the best of moods to top it off. The doctors that she did want to see were obviously working in a different hospital to her because she had not seen them all day, or more precisely him all day. She hopped up onto the admit desk, perched by the computer, swinging her legs in a random attempt to amuse herself as she scanned the ER, hoping to catch even a glimpse of him. No such luck.   
  
Abby, this is the second time I have seen you hanging around here aimlessly today. It's busy, we need you working not slacking! Weaver's voice sent shivers down her spine.  
  
Abby took a deep breath. Yes Doctor Weaver, and this is my second break today. Excuse me for...  
  
How do I know you're not lying to me? Kerry asked suspiciously.  
  
  
  
Ready for our break? A familiar voice interrupted.   
  
The corner's of Abby's mouth upturned, an action she was unable to control at the sound of his voice. She replied, before turning to Kerry, and smiling smugly, and rather immaturely she noted, before hopping off the desk, and joining her boyfriend as they made their way towards the lounge.  
  
They walked the short distance in silence, the only contact made by Carter placing a hand on the small of her back, as he lead her in his intended direction.  
  
Abby sighed as the door closed shut behind them. She walked over to Carter's seated position on the couch, and collapsed directly besides him.   
  
Thank you for that. She spoke, turning her head to the left to face him.  
  
Carter chuckled. It's ok. It sounded as though you needed some help.  
  
You're my knight in a lab coat.  
  
Carter smiled goofily.  
  
They stayed seated, their heads thrown back against the top of the coach, both exhausted but simply enjoying each other's company. Abby finally reached over blindly, eyes closed, taking a hold of Carter's hand, unable to withstand the reality of not touching him.   
  
So, where have you been hiding out all day? She spoke wearily, as they entwined fingers, rubbing thumbs absently across one another's.   
  
In every place in this god damn building but the same room as you.  
  
Busy days suck.   
  
You're telling me.  
  
They sat in silence once more, before Abby let out a small whine that was almost inaudible.  
However, Carter let it go unnoticed.  
  
You ok? He asked, as he rolled his head to the side.  
  
Abby nodded, still not opening her eyes. Mmm, I think I must be getting some stomach bug or something, I've been feeling queazy all day.  
  
Carter continued to look at her. I haven't heard of a stomach bug going around.  
  
They all have to start somewhere Carter. She said almost forcefully.  
  
You want me to take you home? He asked, reaching over to brush a stray strand of hair away that was obviously irritating her as it brushed against her nose.   
  
This time Abby rolled her head to the side, cheek against the coach, and face only inches away from him. His position mirrored hers. No, I'm fine.  
  
Carter curled his lips inwardly into a tight smile as he closed his eyes once more, but still kept his face directed towards hers. He knew she was doing the same. To hell with it if they fell asleep. Someone would wake them up sooner or later.  
  
- - -   
  
Abby opened her eyes with a start. She took in her surroundings briefly, and they confirmed her suspicions. She didn't think she had even fallen asleep, but it was obvious Carter had as he murmured something inaudible, which she presumed to be cursing, besides her. Her breaths were coming out far more quickly than usually, and he seemed to pick up on this.   
  
Abby, you ok?  
  
She swallowed, and released a hold of his hand as she sat up. Uh, yeah, yeah.  
  
Carter looked at her strangely, before glancing at his watch. Breaks not even over.  
  
Uh, I know. You must have just drifted off for a few seconds.  
  
He grabbed a hold of her hand to keep her from moving off of the sofa. Then why so jumpy?  
  
I just , had a thought. It's ok, nothing major.  
  
You sure?  
  
Yeah, yeah. Look, I need to go. Uh, meet you in here at the end of shift?  
  
Carter still looked puzzled. Sure. Where you going?  
  
No where, I just remembered I left a kid and his Mom waiting in curtain three for his test results.  
  
Carter seemed to buy it. OK. Catch you later. He kissed her palm before releasing it from his grasp. He smiled as he caught a glimpse of her smile as she turned and left the room.   
  
Abby walked hastily from the lounge and across the ER, nearly bumping into Susan along the way. she murmured as she continued to walk.  
  
Hey Abby! ABBY! Susan called from behind her, but Abby pretended not to hear her. I'll apologise later', she thought, as she moved towards the drug lockup, trying desperately to ignore the knot that had formed in her stomach a few minutes ago as she had been randomly thinking on the couch with Carter. She couldn't believe it had not occurred to her before now. God Abby, you're so dumb!' As soon as she reached the lockup, she headed directly to the far corner, and tiptoed so she could reach the blue box on the third shelf. She felt around for a few seconds before placing her hand around the familiar feeling oblong-shaped cardboard package. Just as she had retrieved it from the shelf, holding it in front of her to confirm it was what she wanted, she felt another presence in the room and turned around to see Chen smiling at her as she entered. Abby quickly shoved the package into the elastic of her scrub pants round her back, and smiled at Chen briefly before attempting to busy herself, covering up her real intentions of why she was in there.  
  
You all right Abby? Jing-Mei asked, whilst retrieving a syringe and tiny glass bottle to accompany it.  
  
Uh, yeah I'm fine thanks, just can't find the morphine. She stuttered.  
  
Um, it's right in front of you.  
  
Oh, yeah, silly me. It's what a busy day in the ER'll do to you. She laughed nervously.  
  
Yeah, if you say so. Chen replied, giving Abby a strange look before heading out of the lockup.  
  
Abby let out a huge sigh as she leaned against the self she was standing in front of, reaching behind her to pull the package from out of her scrubs. She held it in front of her with both hands, reading the label.   
  
Ninety-seven percent accurate. A simple yes or no in only five minutes.   
  
She could not believe the thought had not occurred to her before. She was late, two weeks late to be precise, and she was never late. Never. That was one of the things in her life she had always been able to rely on. Hitting the menstrual clock at exactly the right time every month. She had simply been counting when on her break in the lounge, and had panicked when she realised she had not had a period for a month and a half. That, together with the queasiness and the tiredness only spelt one thing. It was time to know for sure.  
  
She hid the package up her sleeve as she walked out into the ER once more and headed for the ladies bathroom. As she pushed open the swinging door, she checked every cubicle to make sure they were all vacant. Luckily they were. The knot was continuing to build and build within her stomach, and not one cohesive thought was occupying her head at this moment. Her mind was racing, as well as her blood and adrenaline. She didn't know what to think. Wait for the results before you do any proper thinking' she told herself. OK calm, she had to stay calm.   
  
The testing was over in seconds, but it was the results which tested her the most. Why couldn't they invent super speed pregnancy tests? She remained locked in the cubicle incase anyone else was to walk in. She didn't even know herself yet, she had no plans to share it with anyone else, let alone anyone from the ER who were the biggest breed of gossip spreaders though out the whole of Illinois. If it was positive, she wanted to be the first to know, and she wanted Carter to be second. Oh my God, how was she going to tell Carter? IF Abby, remember the IF!' She was thinking too fast and too far ahead.   
  
She looked at her watch. Four minutes to go. There was a 50/50 chance of either possibility occurring. Anything could happen. Trouble was, she didn't know what she even wanted to happen. Did she want a baby? Didn't she? Wait. She needed to tell herself to wait. Only another...three minutes. Hell, these had to be the longest five minutes of her life.   
  
She stood up from her seated position on the toilet seat and began to pace small steps around the enclosed cubicle. Wait. Wait. Wait. She began biting her nails, a habit which only surfaced when she was really nervous. Hell, I need a cigarette', she thought.   
  
One hundred, one million, ninety nine, one million, ninety eight, one million...if she counted down the seconds maybe they would go by quicker. No. Someone once said that only watching the clock made it go slower, maybe that applied to counting too. Pink blue pink blue pink blue. You'd have a problem if you were colour blind. What the hell, she preferred counting to these random thoughts. Sixty eight, one million, sixty seven, one million, sixty six, one million...nearing a minute. She could imagine Kerry coming in here now and demanding her to get back to work. What a turn from when her and Susan had caught Kerry in the same cubicle with a syringe that had lead to her pregnancy. Maybe it was a sign. SHUT UP ABBY!' She looked at her watch once more. Thirty seconds. In thirty seconds she would know. Know if her life was about to take a dramatic change at all. Maybe she could sing. Yeah singing was good.  
  
There's something in the way, she moves...  
  
Singing was good except for when you had a voice like she did. She sat back down on the toilet seat, burying her head in her hands, still clutching onto the plastic strip. Stomach bug, who was she kidding? She let out a soothing breath as she glanced at her watch for the last time. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Time was up. After all that, and she couldn't bring her self to look at the test. This was really it.   
  
She told herself finally. She closed her eyes as she brought the test up in front of her and opened them after letting out one last breath. They took a while to adjust, the milli seconds seeming like years. The colour came into view, the colour that was about to change her life forever. The blue colour. The positive colour.  
  
- - -  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  



	2. Can't Be Contained

Disclaimer: Abby, Carter and rest of ER tribe are not mine, never will be yadda yadda yadda  
  
Title: May  
  
Chapter: 2 - Can't Be Contained  
  
A/N: WOW! I got this chapter up within a day which is such a record for me! Shows how much I am enjoying writing the story. Thanks so much for the reviews that came from the last chapter. It has only been up a day and already they are starting to come in so thanks. Please, keep reviewing. I want and the need the feedback to know what you all think and any criticism is appreciated. I need to know if I am doing a good job and with the story being in it's very early stage, whether it is worth continuing as I am putting a lot of my free time into writing it. Regarding the reviews I have had: I promise Into the Woods will continue, but it may be a little while as I want to get this baby up and running at the moment. But be patient, it will continue! Also, regarding Alan's pointer for me to re-evaluate' if I think this is lengthy - well it will be. I put that in the summary so readers know I was serious about continuing and didn't think it was a stand alone chapter. Everybody else seemed to understand, and in the future I would appreciate my reviews being solely about my writing, not about what is written in the summary. Thanks. :D  
  
Credits: Title to the story is taken from the wonderful Lifehouse song . The titles to each chapter will reflect lyrics from that song.   
  
Summary: Carby. A lengthy story following the due course of a pregnancy and happiness that follows.  
  
- - -  
  
Abby walked around the hospital in a daze for the rest of her shift. She had actually worried about the patients' safety at one point but she had reminded herself to stay professional and that her personal life could be dealt with once she was out of the hospital. Her most frequent thought was that the test could be wrong, she had heard of it. However, there was only a miniscule chance, a 1% chance as a matter of fact, that it was incorrect and add in a sprinkle of being two weeks late and a dash of not feeling yourself, the pregnant mixture was complete. It was just so hard to believe. She, Abby Lockhart, was going to be a mother. Sure, she had been pregnant before, she was no stranger to this, but things were somehow different. OK, she was not jumping for joy at the fact, but neither was she contemplating an abortion like last time. She was in a serious, long-term relationship with a man that she loved. That had to be one thing that was different. She and Carter had been dating for a year now. OK they weren't married, but they sure as hell had gotten close, and she knew that it would come, eventually.   
  
Carter. She was going to have to tell him, tonight. How would he react? Would he be ecstatic? Probably not. Would he go silent and then say he needed some time to think, before walking out of their apartment and never returning? She hoped to God not! Her stomach began to knot again, the nerves and anxiety returning. Was this day ever going to end? She finished cleaning up her young patient's recently immunised arm, disposed ot the syringe, and walked out of the curtain area only to bump into Susan.  
  
Oh, sorry. Abby voiced, as she collided into Susan's arm.  
  
Hey, no probs. Susan chirped, as she began walked in stride with Abby.  
  
And...sorry for before, when I ignored you? I kinda had something on my mind is all.   
  
Everything OK? Susan asked subtly, trying her best not to sound prying.  
  
Yeah, everything's fine. She smiled, as she put on her best no worries' face, a rarity in her world.  
  
You off now?  
  
Yeah. I think this has officially been the longest shift of my life.  
  
Ditto, and I have another two hours to go! Susan turned to watch Abby head off in a different direction towards the lounge. Oh, bye. She spoke to herself, as she watched Abby's form disappear thought the door.   
  
Abby took a deep breath as she pushed open the door to the lounge. Sure enough, she found Carter waiting for her, seated at the table reading a magazine. He was already out of his scrubs and had changed into a t-shirt and cream pants, ready to brace the mild May evening in Chicago. His hair lay messily around his head from his gruelling twelve hour shift, and Abby couldn't help but smile through her inner worries at his adorable appearance. After her few seconds of staring were over, she walked towards her locker and Carter's head lifted from the magazine on the table to face her.  
  
Hey, I didn't hear you walk in.  
  
She smiled slightly as she opened her locker door, blocking his form out momentarily as she collected her jeans and disposed of her scrub jacket. She grabbed her purse that lay on the shelf, before closing the door to face him.  
  
Must be going deaf.  
  
Or you're working for the FBI or something. So, you ready? He asked, closing the magazine and getting up from his seat at the table.  
  
Yeah hang on, let me change into my jeans and I'll be done.  
  
He stated, sitting back down temporarily as he rubbed his eyes.   
  
Abby asked, as she struggled to get her jeans on.  
  
Just a bit. Just glad I have a day off tomorrow. It will be a blessing after a day like today. He paused slightly, simply watching her. How bout you?  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh. Yeah, you can say that. Unfortunately some of us have to work tomorrow.  
  
Carter waited until she collected her bag from the counter besides her and took it as his cue to rise. Abby smiled, extending her hand out to him in her usual manner, which he gratefully accepted before they exited the lounge.   
  
Bye you two! Susan called from her position at the desk, already laden down with charts. Abby smiled as Carter waved his free hand, and they made their way through the automatic doors and into the spring night.  
  
- - -   
  
They stepped off the relatively quiet el carriage and onto the station, close by to their apartment. Carter instinctively reached for Abby's hand as they exited the station by feeding their tickets through the barrier slot, and walked up the street that lead to the apartment block.   
  
You ok? Carter suddenly spoke up, as he turned to Abby but still continued to walk.  
  
Mmm hmm, yeah. Why ask?  
  
Carter shook his head slightly. I dunno, you just seemed kinda quiet. You hardly spoke a word on the el.  
  
Just tired.  
  
He seemed to accept her excuse as they walked in silence once more towards the apartment. On warm evenings such as these, it was a pleasant enough walk. No subzero temperatures or icy pathways. Just the chirping of the birds and each other's touch. Simple. Nice.   
  
Abby continued to think as they made their way up the steps to the front door of the apartment. She was going to have to tell him tonight. It was unfair to keep something this big from him for another day, or days, depending on when she plucked up the courage. He had just as much right to know as she did. Besides, she needed someone to voice her thoughts and feelings to. She didn't know how much longer she was able to keep it to herself.  
  
She let go of Carter's hand as she fished around in her purse for her keys. She had accumulated so much junk over the past few months, it was impossible even to find a set of keys in a bag the size of a shoe! Carter chuckled softly besides her as she began to get frustrated.   
  
I'd like to see you try and find them! She snapped suddenly, instantly regretting her harsh words. He fell silent besides her, making her feel even worse. Once her hands lay claim around the silver chain, she turned to look at him, placing a quick kiss on his lips for good measure. He smiled slightly, instantly accepting her silent apology.  
  
Once they entered the apartment, Carter headed straight for the refrigerator as Abby collapsed onto the sofa, resting her head back and closing her eyes. She felt as though the world had suddenly decided to jump out of the solar system and place itself on her shoulders. Why couldn't things ever be simple for her?  
  
Um, there's some left over macaroni and cheese from last night in here. It's about all that's edible. That ok with you? Carter shouted from over in the kitchen.  
  
I'm not hungry, you go ahead though. Abby shouted back half-heartedly. She heard Carter rummaging around in the kitchen, and heard the obvious beeping of the microwave as he began reheating his macaroni and cheese dish. He began talking once more as he made his way into the living room.  
  
Have you eaten today already?  
  
Abby shook her head.  
  
So why aren't you eating now? He asked, slightly puzzled and concerned.   
  
Just don't feel like it.  
  
Ah, stomach still giving you trouble?  
  
She laughed at the irony. Yeah something like that.  
  
There was a moment's silence, before Carter rose up off the sofa and made his way back into the kitchen at the sound of the microwave timer.   
  
You really should stay home tomorrow if you're not feeling great. He began to shout once more.  
  
Abby took a deep breath. It was now or never, and she preferred to get it over and done with so that they could have the evening to talk about more serious matters than food.  
  
Carter, we need to talk. OK, maybe not the best way to start a conversation about her pregnant state. Maybe that would have been better to suited to a conversation about break ups. By the look on Carter's face, he obviously thought the same. He had immediately stopped what he was doing, and appeared in view, eyebrows raised, lips pursed together.  
  
We do?  
  
Abby took a deep breath. Her expression couldn't have been doing much to help calm his fears either. She was far too nervous and serious to come across as happy. Yeah. Uh, come and sit down.  
  
Carter obliged, placing his bowl of food down on the counter and slowly making his way over towards the sofa. His face remained confused and troubled as he stared at Abby all the while, trying to read her, trying to pick up on what was about to come his way. However, her face remained like a wall as usual. He sat down next to her but decided to leaving a slight gap between them, which was not normal. He usual liked to sit as close to her as he possibly could.  
  
Abby picked up on this as she scooted close to him, closing the gap. She took one of his hands in hers and took a breath to begin talking, but Carter stopped her.  
  
Abby you're shaking. His deep eyes burnt into hers with such raw emotion.   
  
She bit her lip. I know.  
  
Carter's eyes did all the talking as the frown he had worn ever since she had stated they needed to talk remained plastered across his face. He was worried, angry, confused, everything that Abby was feeling too.  
  
She swallowed the lump in her throat and began to talk. I found out something today at the hospital. Something I should have figured out a while back. She tried to read his expression as she clung to his hand. He remained silent, obviously realising how important it was for her to not be interrupted. It's something that is going to affect me, that is going to affect you, that is going to affect us. Abby paused once more, breaking eye contact with him briefly whilst taking a deep breath. The knot in her stomach was bigger than ever. Carter I...  
  
Look, if you're going to end this I would prefer a reason why. He added bitterly.  
  
She asked, looking puzzled.  
  
Don't give me all this about it affecting you, me, whatever. I would prefer a more justified reason than that and...  
  
Carter I'm not ending things! She shouted slightly.  
  
Then what...  
  
I'm pregnant! She blurted out.   
  
The room fell silent. All that could be heard was the racing of Abby's heart and the shaky breath that she let out. Carter stared dumbly at her. The frown had finally faded from his face, and what had replaced it was a look of nothing. Blankness. He stared at Abby's wide eyed look, as she waited patiently for some kind of reaction from him. Carter's wide eyes mirrored hers, as he tried desperately to take it all in. His girlfriend, the woman who sat before him who he loved more than anything in the world, was carrying his child. He was going to be a Daddy. As the thoughts continued to run thought his head, his expression slowly changed. The corners of his mouth began turning upwards. This was only until he noticed the tears that had began falling down Abby's face. Her face crumpled before him and he was quick to take her in his arms.   
  
Abby, what's wrong? He asked, obviously saddened that she was not feeling or sharing his initial joy.  
  
She buried her head in his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso, craving to be held. She sniffed as his gentle touch stroked her hair, calming her, soothing. I'm scared Carter.  
  
He let out a soft sigh, kissing the top of her head. What about?  
  
She lifted her head up suddenly, revealing her tearstained face. You know what about. She croaked.  
  
Carter gently placed her head back against his chest as he made soothing noises. Shh. We've talked about this. You know how small the chances are of you passing it on.  
  
I know but...  
  
But it's the reality of the situation I know. Abby, I know it's different saying it will be alright to actually having the baby inside of you. It's a new feeling, it's...  
  
But it's not!  
  
Carter stopped. His actions stopped, his words stopped, his mind stopped.   
  
Abby lifted her head up again to look him directly in the eye. It's not new Carter. I've been here before!  
  
He asked, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
She let out a breath before nodding slightly.   
  
Carter squinted his eyes shut as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand. You, you never said anything.  
  
Yeah, well having an abortion isn't something I tend to shout about.  
  
  
  
Of course I had an abortion, I think I'd tell you if I had a kid! She raised her voice slightly, letting go of Carter's chest and sitting back slightly. They remained in silence for at least two minutes, each processing their own thoughts before Abby spoke again quietly.  
  
I wasn't in love with Richard. We never talked about anything. I was scared, dealing with it all on my own. There was no one to voice my fears to, no one to reassure me everything was going to be ok. Her voice broke on the last few words, as she broke down in tears again. She frantically wiped them from her face, hating feeling so vulnerable and weak. She blamed it on the hormones.  
  
Carter slowly reached over again, pulling her head to him. She greatly accepted the gesture, clinging to his t-shirt, dampening it with tears as she cried against him. I'm here now. He whispered. I'm here for you to voice your fears to, and I'm here to reassure you that everything will be alright. And it will you know. It will.  
  
Abby sniffed once more before sitting up, but keeping contact with him by entwining her fingers with his. Thank you.  
  
Carter smiled. His smile eventually grew as she stared into her eyes.  
  
Abby finally asked.  
  
He laughed, knowing straight away what she was asking him.  
  
Come on, say something! She demanded, letting out a small chuckle through the last remainder of her tears.  
  
Carter's eyes sparkled, as he let his gaze drift to her stomach. He brought their entwined hands up, from their stationary position on the sofa, to rest on-top of Abby's stomach. His palm lay flat against the material of her black v-neck shirt, as her hand lay on-top of his. He stared, mesmerised for some time before tearing his eyes away to look into hers once more.  
  
You've made me the happiest man alive.  
  
Abby smiled through tears once more, this time however, they were tears of joy. Doctor Carter, you're so cliché! She laughed, before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.   
  
Carter smiled against her lips as he tasted the salty tears. He hungrily covered her lips with his, attempting to kiss the sadness away. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, each grinning widely at one another, uncovering the felicity of the moment. Carter suddenly let out a small laugh as his eyes landed on Abby's stomach once again.  
  
Stomach bug indeed!  
  
- - -  
  
If you have gotten this far PLEASE REVIEW |  
|  
|  
\/  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. What I Feel For You

  
Disclaimer: Abby, Carter and rest of ER tribe are not mine, never will be yadda yadda yadda  
  
Title: May  
  
Chapter: 3 - What I Feel For You  
  
A/N: OK, I am getting them out within a day of each other, I really am enjoying this story so much! I have been reading such depressing Carby fiction lately, I just find solace in this fluffy fic of mine! I hope you feel the same. Next point, thank you all SO much for the many wonderful reviews I have received over the past two days! Seriously, I looked in my inbox this morning and have never gotten that many reviews from two chapter before!! It made me so happy you would not believe! You all said such nice things, from the simple two worded ones to the many lined ones, they all meant so much each and every one of them. Sooooo, please please please continue. I take each and every review into account and it really does push me into getting another chapter written for you guys. So thank you. I hope I get the same feedback, if not better, from this chapter. I think this has to be my fave so far, it has a bit of everything in it. So ENJOY! :D  
  
Credits: Title to the story is taken from the wonderful Lifehouse song . The titles to each chapter will reflect lyrics from that song.   
  
Summary: Carby. A lengthy story following the due course of a pregnancy and happiness that follows.  
  
- - -  
  
Carter awoke that morning earlier than he usually intended on his days off. He groaned softly as he glanced at the red digits on the clock besides him. Six Thirty. It was way too early, but the thought had been plaguing him all night, and he had woken early in order to carry through with that thought. He stared at the empty pillow besides him, and smiled slightly as he heard the kettle boiling in the room next door. However, he restrained himself from running into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around her and the baby by picking up the phone on the table next to the bed. He dialled the all too familiar digits, and waited for an answer.  
  
Hey Frank, it's John. Is it possible to speak to Kerry? He waited patiently as Frank went to search for Kerry's whereabouts. A few minutes later a female voice broke the silence.  
  
Hey Doctor Weaver, it's John. I rang to let you know that Abby isn't feeling too well, and she's got an appointment at the hospital for later this morning. He paused as Kerry asked politely if everything was ok.   
  
Yeah she'll be fine and if everything goes ok she'll be in later this afternoon after her appointment. Ok. Thanks for understanding. Yeah, see you tomorrow. Bye.  
  
With that, he replaced the receiver, and picked up a piece of paper that lay on the bedside table. It had the extensions to all departments at County written on it, and once Carter found the one he was looking for, he dialled the numbers.  
  
Hi, is it possible to book an appointment for a Sonogram this morning please? He asked the female receptionist. He wasn't familiar with many people in OB, apart from Dr Coburn, and so was unable to make small talk while she checked for availability. He was in luck when the woman revealed an appointment was available at eleven.  
  
Great. Yeah, the name is Abby Lockhart. Yeah H.A.R.T. OK great. Thanks. Bye.  
  
Carter replaced the phone for the second time and smiled to himself as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed a T-Shirt from the chair in the corner of the room to accompany his boxers. He stood in the door way for a moment, leaning against the door frame and admiring Abby as she had her back to him, stirring a cup of coffee on the work top. She was wrapped up in his checkered robe that hung loosely around her small frame and came below her knees. He smiled to himself as he imagined her in a few months time, when her clothes would no longer fit and she would be borrowing his even more than usual. He couldn't wait. For the cravings to start, for her stomach to start slowly expanding, even for the mood swings! He wanted to be there with her through every step of the pregnancy.   
  
The smile remained on his face as he slowly made his way towards her. He had intended to surprise her but the small smirk on her face as she continued to stir the mug gave her away. Still, Carter approached her slowly and silently and on arrival, wrapped both of his arms around her waist, resting his palms on her flat stomach and his chin on her right shoulder.   
  
he whispered softly into her ear.  
  
Abby tipped her head back and kissed Carter's left cheek. Hey to you too.  
  
Suddenly a thought occurred to Carter as he saw Abby lift the steaming cup to her lips. He immediately took the mug from her hands, walked over to the sink and tipped the contents down the plug hole.   
  
She shouted from her position against the cabinet. Why the hell did you do that?  
  
He reminded her. Not good for the baby.   
  
Abby tried to stay mad at him. He had just wasted a perfectly good cup of coffee after all, a cup that had taken time time make, a cup that she needed desperately at this hour in the the morning, especially considering the gruelling day that lay ahead of her at County. However, he was just fulfilling one of the many characteristics of John Carter that she had fallen in love with, his caring side. And now he was not only caring for her, but for the little person growing inside of her which made him even more adorable. A tiny smile crept across her face.  
  
Well, you could at least let me decide what I will and won't give up. It's me body after all.  
  
He smiled as he walked back over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist once more, this time however, facing her. He leaned back slightly so he was still able to hold a conversation, whilst keeping her in his arms. Sorry. I was just trying to help.  
  
Abby leant in and kissed him quickly on the lips. I know.  
  
I am new at this after all.  
  
She kissed him once more. I know.  
  
They continued to stay in that position, each smirking and laughing lightly at one another.   
  
Hey, what are you doing up so early anyway? It's your day off! Abby asked, breaking free of Carter's hold as she pulled the box of cereal from the cupboard behind her and went to retrieve a bowl.  
  
Ah, I had to make a few phone calls. He replied subtly, turning around to lean back against the cabinet Abby was leaning against a moment ago.   
  
You want some? She asked, indicating to the cereal and bowl she held in her hands. Carter shook his head. What phone calls?  
  
Phone calls to County.  
  
Why were you calling County? She asked as she took the milk jug from the fridge and carried it over to the table to accompany her bowl. She sat down on a chair at the far end of the table so she was able to face Carter.  
  
To get you the morning off.  
  
She asked in surprise, her mouth full of cereal.   
  
Carter sniggered. I've booked an appointment up in OB at eleven for a Sonogram.  
  
This time Abby finished chewing before she spoke. She smiled.  
  
Yeah. The doctor in me knows that we need to go as soon as possible to check that everything is ok, and the father in me is getting excited and wants to see his baby. Carter looked down at the floor and then back up at Abby, almost embarrassed by his sudden outburst of feelings.  
  
I think it's a wonderful idea. Thank you. Abby smiled from across the table. Suddenly her head snapped up. Did you say why I wasn't coming in?  
  
He looked on, confused. Uh, I said you had an appointment.  
  
You said I had an appointment in OB?  
  
No. Just an appointment cause you weren't feeling well.  
  
Ok. Good. She relaxed.  
  
Carter walked over to the table and sat down on the vacant chair. Why would it be so bad if I did say?  
  
Oh come on Carter! You must admit you're with me on this one.  
  
Well, I'd like to know what this one' is first.  
  
It's just...I want this to be between just you and me for a while, without anyone else prying into our business. And come on, once one person at County knows, everyone'll know.   
  
Yeah, I guess. He agreed.  
  
She took a hold of Carter's hand from across the table. And I just wanna make sure everything is fine after today with the sonogram before we go shouting it about. It can wait for a while right?  
  
Yeah, of course it can. I'm just excited.  
  
Me too. Abby laughed. I still can't believe it's real.  
  
Carter shook his head in disbelief. Me neither. But hey, we've got nine months to get used to it.  
  
Oh, I'd say a little less than that.  
  
He smiled. You think?  
  
Oh yeah! Well, we'll find out today right?  
  
  
  
- - -  
  
Abby looked up at Carter anxiously as they stopped just short of the ambulance bay, her feet grinding them both to a halt.  
  
What's wrong? Carter asked, surprised by her sudden abrupt stop.  
  
Don't you think this is gonna look kinda suspicious? Abby whispered, trying her best to hide behind Carter as she peered over his shoulder to observe the front of the ER.  
  
Why are we whispering? Carter whispered back, leaning in closer to her.  
  
I don't know! Abby whispered back, slightly louder this time. This earned a small laugh from Carter. It's like, oh hey Abby, hey Carter, where you both going?' Oh, only up to OB!' You get where I'm coming from?  
  
He smiled at her flustered actions. He grabbed her hand once more, leading her away from the ER.  
  
Where are we going? Abby ran slightly, trying to catch up with his giant strides.  
  
'Round to the front entrance and up the elevator. That way we won't come into contact with anyone we know.  
  
OK. But why are we practically running?  
  
Because it's almost eleven and I don't want us to be late. Carter replied, not turning around but determined to reach their location.  
  
Abby smiled to herself. He was obviously excited and nervous about the appointment, just as much as she was. Suddenly, her eyes landed on someone familiar, heading straight towards them from the coffee stand across the street. Abby cursed under her breath, tugging at Carter's hand with all her strength and pulling him behind a skip that was situated just off from the sidewalk.  
  
As soon as they were out of view, Abby crouched on the floor behind the skip and Carter sood directly above her, giving her the most peculiar glances. He began to open his mouth to speak but was immediately interrupted.  
  
Abby scolded,.  
  
Carter raised his hands out to the side in a gesture that asked her, what the hell?'  
  
She shook her head before grabbing his hand and pulling him down on the floor to her level, leaning in close to whisper. It's Deb!  
  
Carter peaked his head from behind the skip and saw Jing Mei briefly as she walked past their hiding place, sipping a cup of coffee and heading straight for County. He looked back at Abby, who still wore her wide eyed expression. She's gone.  
  
Well, that's alright then. She confirmed, before attempting to stand up, in the end gratefully accepting Carter's extended hand. She dusted herself off before looking up and meeting his familiar raised eyebrowed stare. Yeah ok, I know, sorry, I am acting like an idiot. She entwined her fingers with his once again as they made their way out from behind the skip and onto the sidewalk.  
  
It's the hormones right? Carter asked hopefully.  
  
Yup, blaming it on the hormones. Abby stated straight away, before they both resolved into giggles.  
  
- - -  
  
They stepped off the elevator and into the familiar looking OB. Abby looked around nervously as she kept a hold of Carter's hand. She was no longer nervous about encountering any of her fellow colleagues, she was nervous about the impending appointment. She prayed to God that everything was ok.   
  
Uh, we have an appointment with the Sonologist at eleven. Carter spoke, noticing Abby's preoccupied glances.  
  
Abby suddenly reverted her attentions back to what was important, as she smiled at the young receptionist in front of her.  
  
What's the name please? The woman asked politely.  
  
It's Abby Lockhart. Abby spoke up this time, squeezing Carter's hand reassuringly.   
  
The woman glanced up at the clock on the wall, which read it had just gone eleven. OK, if you'd like to go down the corridor there and it's the third door on the right. Just lie down on the bed and make yourself comfortable and the doctor should be with you shortly.  
  
Thank you. They both replied, before heading down the corridor to their intended room.  
  
The room was empty when they arrived, and equipped with a comfortable looking gurney, numerous pieces of equipment and a chair. Abby let go of Carter's hand as she climbed up onto the bed, resting her head back against the wall behind and crossing her legs out in front of her.   
  
Hey, I'm just gonna go find a bathroom. You'll be ok for a few minutes right? Carter asked.  
  
Yes. I think I can manage. Abby smiled, as she rolled her eyes at him.  
  
Ok. Don't start without me.  
  
With that he closed the door behind him, leaving Abby to wait patiently in silence. She observed the familiar looking equipment that lay in place around the gurney. It had been quite some time since she had been in one of these rooms. Who would have thought that she would be returning here as a patient? A few minutes late, the door opened and she opened her mouth expecting it to be Carter when in fact it was another familiar face.  
  
Doctor Coburn. Abby smiled, greeting her old colleague.  
  
Gosh Abby! What a surprise! The female Doctor smiled. Well I never, I always wondered if I would be seeing you here as a patient.  
  
Here I am. Abby spoke, almost timidly.   
  
Well congratulations Abby, really, I'm thrilled for you.  
  
  
  
So, forgive me for being nosy, but do you have the father with you today or are you here alone?  
  
Abby smiled to herself as she attempted to make herself comfortable on the bed. Yes he is here. Went to find a bathroom but probably got lost knowing him.  
  
Anyone I know?  
  
As if right on cue, Carter walked through the door, blushing slightly as both women turned their attentions to him.  
  
Sorry, I uh, got lost. He stuttered, before turning to Doctor Coburn.  
  
Doctor Carter. Well I never.   
  
He extended his hand to the female doctor, who shook it briefly, smiling all the while. Nice to see you again Doctor Coburn.  
  
Coburn looked briefly from Abby to Carter. So, I presume you''re not in here because you ended up in not only the wrong room but the wrong floor.  
  
He laughed.   
  
So you're going to be a Daddy then?  
  
This time Carter's smile grew to stretch across the width of his face. Indeed I am. He then looked over at Abby, before walking along the foot of the bed and sitting in the vacant chair that was situated by Abby's pillow on the right hand side of the bed.  
  
OK, well this is going to make my job easier. I won't have to explain to the both of you the purpose of this Ultrasound and what it all means. She spoke as she busied herself collecting the equipment needed. She walked over to the opposite side of the bed to the one Carter sat by, and began squirting some jelly into the palm of her hand.  
  
OK, if you just lift up your shirt for me Abby. This is going to feel slightly cold.  
  
Abby followed the instructions and winced slightly before giggling softly as the cold substance came into contact with her skin. She suddenly felt Carter's hand cover hers. She rolled her head to the side so she could face him, and smiled sweetly as he leaned forward, placing a small kiss on her forehead.   
  
OK, so this is the first Ultrasound I am guessing from the size of you. Doctor Coburn asked as she lifted the nozzle of the machine, placing it gently on top of Abby's stomach as she grabbed the monitor with her other hand so it was in a position where all three were able to see.  
  
Abby spoke, before reverting her eyes to the black and white picture forming on the screen. She suddenly felt Carter's hand squeeze hers and she swallowed the lump in her throat as a tiny shape came into view.  
  
Doctor Coburn turned around on the stool she sat upon next to the monitor and eyed both Carter and Abby with a big smile. There's your baby.  
  
Abby had never understood why, on TV programmes and movies, and from stories she had heard from her friends and family who had been through this, everyone seemed to cry when they had their first ultrasound. After all, it was not as if you could really make out your baby at such an early stage. However, as soon as she laid her eyes on her tiny baby, bobbing up and down on the screen, and as soon as she heard the soft murmuring of the heartbeat, tears immediately sprung to her eyes. It was an emotion she had never felt before in all her life, it was an emotion so deep and so incredible. She let out a small laugh as she sniffed, wiping her free hand across her cheeks. She looked slowly across at Carter and could have melted when she saw his expression. His mouth hung open in a small shaped O, and his wide eyes stared at the screen. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. She leaned over slightly, taking his face in her hands and kissing him softly on the lips. As soon as she pulled away, their eyes locked for a brief moment, and they each shared knowing smile, a smile that conveyed their overwhelming joy and love for one another and for the baby at that moment.   
  
Coburn smiled as she let them have their moment. Once both of their eyes were back on the screen in front of them, she began to point to certain areas of the baby.  
  
You can see the elbows, arms and fingers beginning to form here. The leg buds here are also starting to sprout feet and toes.  
  
The little toes. Abby suddenly whispered through more tears.  
  
I'd also say it looks as if you're about, eight weeks.  
  
Abby let out a sniff once more. Thank you Doctor Coburn. Thank you so much.  
  
No problem. And congratulations again the both of you. You have one perfectly healthy baby.  
  
Thank you. Carter managed to speak up, but not tearing his eyes away from the monitor.  
  
I'll go and get you some print outs of the ultrasound. Once you're done in here, go to the front desk and book another appointment with me in a few weeks during your second trimester.  
  
With that she left the room. Abby continued to hold the machine against her stomach, not wanting the image of their tiny baby to disappear. She suddenly felt Carter move from the chair besides her, as he scooted onto the edge of the bed.   
  
He took Abby's head, placing it gently in his lap and stroking her hair, before leaning down once more to kiss her head. It's our baby. He spoke quietly.  
  
Abby turned her head to look up at him, not being able to wipe the smile off of her face even if she tried. It's our baby.  
  
- - -  
More to come soon!  
  
If you have gotten this far PLEASE REVIEW |  
|  
|  
\/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Carry Me The Rest Of The Way

Disclaimer: Abby, Carter and rest of ER tribe are not mine, never will be yadda yadda yadda  
  
Title: May  
  
Chapter: 4 - Carry Me The Rest Of The Way  
  
A/N: OK, so this chapter has not come within a day of Chapter 3, and I apologise about that. I didn't think I was gonna be able to carry that one a day' thing on, but this one has come out in less than a week, so it's still better than my past efforts. I want to get this story up an away before I depart to the States in 3 weeks time for my 10 week summer expedition, so do expect multiple chapters flying your way sometime in the near future. Again, thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I am eternally grateful and you are the best readers, so so kind, it really does make my week when I just receive one review. It shows you are enjoying what I am writing just as much as I am. Just have to say that we FINALLY had the season finale air here on thursday and I was blown away. One of the best episodes I have seen on ER for a long time I must say. It brought a lot of emotions out of me, and yes, I am sad to say I was one of the people who cried at the last scene. So I apologise for my actions now. I am now officially into my ER withdrawal symptoms' period. SEVEN MONTHS! It's way too long. Ah well, videos will have to resurface. Shout outs to Katie STOWELL if you are reading this, Su-per-he-ro!  
  
Credits: Title to the story is taken from the wonderful Lifehouse song . The titles to each chapter will reflect lyrics from that song.   
  
Summary: Carby. A lengthy story following the due course of a pregnancy and happiness that follows.  
  
- - -  
  
Carter stared blankly at the board in front of him. The ER had been relatively quiet today, and it seemed as though every patient he did see held only a minor injury. Only one major trauma had rolled in so far, and every doctor apart from him had been assigned to work on that patient, a young stab victim. He ran his hands through his tangled hair as he wiped another name of the board. His attentions suddenly turned to his wrist watch. Four thirty five in the afternoon. Abby was up in OB at the moment for her first prenatal medical visit. Carter had insisted on going with her but Abby had kindly told him that she preferred not to have him around during the pelvic exam, Pap smear test and urine tests. It was one thing conceiving the baby, but that indeed brought intimacy to a whole new level. Carter had understood where Abby was coming from and so waited patiently in the ER for her.   
  
Man this is dragging. Susan's voice carried from the other side of the desk.  
  
Carter stared unintentionally at the elevator doors, praying for a sign of Abby. Tell me about it.  
  
Where's Abby? I thought I saw her around earlier. Susan asked whilst flicking through the thin pile of charts.  
  
Carter raised his eyebrows, praying for the right words to come to his mouth. Uh I think she went up to the OR to check on a patient in recovery.   
  
Nice going', he thought. It had been three weeks since they had found out about Abby's pregnancy and still Abby didn't think it was the right time to let everyone know. We'll know when the right time comes' she has said to him only a few days ago.  
  
Oh, ok. Susan stated nodding her head. Well, I might as well go take a look at Mr. Morison who seems to have mumps. She looked up from her chart to make a disgusted face at Carter.   
  
Good luck! He laughed.  
  
As soon as Susan had retreated, the ping' of the elevator alerted Carter and sure enough, a familiar blue scrubbed figure appeared. Carter smiled as she made her way towards him. He hated to say it to himself, but she did look absolutely amazing recently. Although Abby complained to him every single night as she studied her form in the mirror, voicing her fears about the unwanted curves she was starting to form, Carter had assured her that she had never looked more beautiful to him. This, however, had still not gone well and had earned him a sour look and a smack in the arm. Stop pitying me Carter!' is what she had shot back, before storming off into the bedroom and slamming to door in his face. Being in her eleventh week of pregnancy, she had not yet started to put on weight around the waist line, but certain other areas were starting to, well, enlarge he noted. Her hair also seemed to shine more than before, and although sources claimed pregnant women's complexions took a turn for the worst, this obviously didn't apply to Abby. He felt his stomach flip as she made her way towards him, and Carter was not the only one feeling slightly too attracted to her at this moment. A number of male heads swivelled as she passed them, making Carter feel somewhat protective of her at that moment.   
  
he smiled, grabbing hold of both of her hands, and pulling her towards him behind the desk.   
  
Abby smiled back as her body crashed into his. She placed her hands on his shoulders as his lay claim around her waist.  
  
Carter whispered, even though there was no one in ear shot at that moment. How did it go?  
  
Abby laughed slightly, rolling her eyes as she turned her head away from him, looking to the side. You really don't wanna know all the details.  
  
No not really he smirked. Just the important bits. Is everything ok?  
  
she replied, giving his shoulders a slight squeeze before resting her head on his right shoulder. Everything's fine.  
  
Good. Did they give you a due date? He asked, resting his cheek on top of her head.  
  
January the 10th.  
  
Late Christmas present. He kissed the top of her head softly and discreetly lay a hand on her stomach for a few seconds, rubbing tenderly at the cotton of her scrubs. Suddenly, he felt her stiffen in his grasp. Before he could voice his concern, she bolted from her position behind the desk and ran straight to the bathroom. Carter winced, as he imagined her knelt on the floor of the cubicle, going through the routine morning sickness. She was right on time aswell. Although the sickness feeling had started before the pregnancy had been confirmed, the actual vomiting had begun a few days after her and Carter had found out they were going to be parents. It usually always occurred around this time each day, mid afternoon. Carter could almost set his watch by it. Sometimes, he would sit with her in the bathroom, rubbing her back and holding her hair back from her face. Other times, the unpleasantness of the situation got to Abby, and this mixed with the classic mood swings forced her to shut Carter out completely. This was hopefully not one of those times.  
  
Carter, get back to work, there are charts waiting. Kerry shouted as she limped past the desk on her way to annoy another employee, he presumed.  
  
Yeah, uh, I'll be right there! He called after her, although he doubted she could really hear him. He continued to peek over the desk towards the women's bathroom, before quickly running around to the other side as he saw Chen leave the bathroom and head in the opposite direction.   
  
Hey Deb! Deb! Carter called, still running to catch her up.  
  
Oh, hey Carter. She greeted.  
  
Was Abby in the bathroom?  
  
Jing Mei looked back towards the bathroom door and then back at Carter. Um, no I didn't see her. Although there was someone puking their guts out in there so I was a little distracted. Sorry.   
  
Carter opened his mouth to voice more concern but Chen disappeared around the corner and into the trauma room. He sighed as he made his way over to the door and stood directly outside, leaning against the wall casually. He was debating whether to go in or not but he knew that would only aggravate Abby. Whilst biting on his thumb nail anxiously, the door opened and she stepped out looking rather frail and weary. He saw her jump slightly as he made his presence known by stepping out in front of her, blocking her intended path.  
  
You ok? He asked, placing a hand on her arm as he rubbed soothingly.  
  
Yeah, Carter I'm great! I have just emptied all the contents of my stomach down that toilet and now look and feel like absolute shit. I'm just dandy! Abby rolled her eyes and shook her arm from Carter's touch fiercely, before pushing past him and walking with fast, deliberate strides down the hallway.   
  
He watched her walk away from him, slightly offended by her harsh words. He knew it was just the hormones, and the mood swings were a normal part of any pregnancy that he was just going to have to accept. However, he couldn't deny that he was human, and the words hurt him sometimes.   
  
Cheer up Carter, you look like you're dog just died. Romano called out, as he passed.  
  
He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, and pushed his personal life aside as he continued with the day as Doctor Carter MD, the one title he was actually good at holding right now.  
  
- - -  
  
Trauma coming in! GSW to the face, we need you Carter!  
  
He looked up, moving on auto pilot, barely even hearing the words that had just been shouted at him by Weaver. He placed his hand on the moving gurney, eyes briefly taking in the disfigured face of the man that lay before him, struggling, helpless. His eyes met briefly with hers from across the gurney, a mixture of emotions radiating from both glances. Carter looked down at the patient once more, forcing his mind back to a year or so ago, when a similar incident had occurred. The moment provided too many parallels.   
  
Ok, on my count one two three. He shouted, taking control of the situation once again. Chen, Weaver, Abby and himself crowded around the screaming man, desperately trying to piece together his physical and emotional status. Suddenly, the doors swung open and Romano stepped in, followed in tow by a number of wide eyed med students. With his lab coat hanging loosely by his one side, indicating to all the tragic turn of events which had reached a climax only two months previous, his free arm pointed forcefully ahead.  
  
Observe. You may never get to witness something so, well, gruesome ever again.  
  
Carter looked over disgusted, shaking his head, knowing there was no time for coarse words.   
  
Abby, can you hold him down while I inject? Kerry asked, voice raised above the frantic shouting.  
  
Carter's eyes met Abby's from across the bed, as she willingly obliged, grabbing the man's arms and pinning him with all her strength to the table. Carter's heart leapt into his throat with fear at that moment, as he desperately tried to balance the horror felt for both his patient's well-being, as well as his pregnant girlfriend's. His eyes shot such raw affectivity towards her but before he knew it, the patient lay limp and both him and Abby let out a huge breath. He knew that should never have happened, and he could not believe her, let alone himself, for letting it happen. The buzzing activity continued around him, and he tried desperately to move himself out of this vortex, shaking his head subconsciously and blinking his eyes several times. Whilst accepting the interbation kit from Weaver, he glanced up quickly at Abby, who had since moved away from the bedside, standing a foot or so away and rubbing her eyes hastily.   
  
Carter spoke up, not looking at her as he attempted to concentrate on inserting the tube. When no response was heard he spoke in a far more strident tone, commanding a response.  
  
Abby! What' s wrong?  
  
The next thing that could be heard was an unsettling thud, as her limp body fell against the tiled floor. Carter's stomach turned, as he felt the bile rising in this stomach.   
  
He shouted finally finding his voice, attempting to move from his spot in front of the patients head, tube still in hand.  
  
Carter you stay right there God damn it! Romano shouted from his position at the foot of the room.  
  
Hang on...  
  
Whilst the debate was going on, Chen left the patients side quickly to assist Abby, who was beginning to regain consciousness.  
  
Look, she's fainted, obviously suffering a case of the stomach floppies due to Mister hamburger here, hell it happens to the worst of us, this man on the other hand, if he doesn't get his interbation, he is gonna die right here right now. So get-to-it!  
  
Carter inserted the tube in a matter of seconds before moving away from the gurney and over to Abby's side. Before he was able to reach his intended destination, Romano's voice pierced his ears again. I'm warning you Carter, get back there, she's fine n...  
  
She's pregnant!! Carter shouted indignantly, his face scowling. She's not fine!  
  
There was a revealing pause as the information was digested, before all continued with saving the man before them. Kerry was the first to speak up, amidst taking the knife to the mans face. Carter go, get out of here and get Abby a bed, there's a free one in exam three.  
  
Before the words had even been spoken, he had already reached down to Abby, wrapping his arms around her middle and hoisting her up onto her feet. Once she was standing, still slightly fluctuant, he kept his arms around her, acting as her continuous supporter as he lead her out of the trauma room and onto a more secure basis.  
  
- - -  
  
Once Carter had made sure Abby was comfortable and at no risk of fainting again, he left her side and hurried out of the door to retrieve the portable Sonogram machine the ER held. Once he found it, lying unused in another exam room, he hurried back, closing the door behind him and pulling a chair up near Abby's side. Carter opened his mouth, speaking the first words to Abby since they had arrived in the exam room.  
  
You ok? He asked, lifting his hands in front of his face as he clasped them together as if he was about to pray, his fingers lightly touching his lips nervously.  
  
Abby looked up at his face from her rested position on the bed. She nodded, smiling tightly as she grabbed his hand for comfort. I'm fine.  
  
'Cause you scared the hell outta me just then.  
  
Carter, you're a doctor, you should know it's something most pregnant women experience.  
  
He let out a slow breath as his eyes focused on his shoes. I know it's just, his eyes slowly looked up and met hers once more, deep brown pools of emotion, it's different when it's your girlfriend carrying your baby.  
  
Abby smiled, warmly this time, as Carter busied himself by securing the band around her arm as he took her blood pressure. You know you worry too much. Abby chucked slightly.  
  
And is that a crime? Carter asked as he pumped.  
  
She shook her head quickly whilst sticking out her bottom lip for effect. Not at all.  
  
Good. Now, blood pressure is normal thank God. I want to do a Sonogram too, just for precautions.  
  
Go right ahead.  
  
Carter reached for the jelly that lay on the table besides him, and lathered it on Abby's skin as she pulled up her black shirt. Reaching for the nozzle, he placed it on the correct spot and lifted the portable screen up for them both to observe. The sweet sound of the fetus' strong heartbeat greeted their ears and Abby immediately grabbed hold of Carter's hand as they smiled together. The baby was far more developed than when they been for the first ultrasound, most features were apparent to them. It was a perfect sight.   
  
Their gentle musing was soon interrupted by a figure who came crashing into the room, and at first not seeming to notice the two other occupiers. Susan's head shot up as her eyes lifted from their searching place behind the door, and her mouth gaped open as she took in the scene before her.   
  
Abby inwardly cringed as she looked up at Carter, who bit his lip, slightly amused, hand still in place holding the nozzle to Abby's stomach. The baby's heartbeat continued to pound.  
  
Um, I was looking for the Sonogram but I am guessing it is already in use. Susan spoke, unable to hide her huge grin.  
  
Carter smiled. Yeah, kinda.  
  
Susan turned around to leave. Ok, I'll, um, yeah... She trailed off, unable to find the right words.  
  
Abby sighed as she rolled her eyes. Susan, uh, do you wanna come have a look?  
  
Susan clapped her hands together in a small gesture of excitement, as she slowly made her way over to stand at Abby's other side, leaning in to view the small baby that appeared on the screen before her. She clasped a hand over her mouth, suddenly overcome with the same emotion as the two people standing besides her.   
  
How far along? She finally managed to speak, tearing her eyes away as she smiled widely at Carter and then at Abby.  
  
Eleven weeks. Abby replied, returning the smile.  
  
Oh my God. Why didn't you say anything?  
  
Carter shrugged. We kinda just wanted to enjoy it between ourselves first. We knew what it would be like once everybody found out.  
  
Who else knows?  
  
Abby chucked slightly at the irony. Now Susan knew, everyone else DID know. Well, after what just happened, Weaver, Deb, Romano and a bunch of med students.  
  
What just happened? Susan asked concerned.  
  
Abby decided to scare the hell out of me by choosing to faint in the middle of a trauma.  
  
Is everything ok? Susan's eyes grew in size as she looked from Carter to Abby.  
  
Yes. Geez, why did I choose to have doctors as close acquaintances?   
  
You love us really. Susan joked, before leaning in once more to view her friends' unborn child.  
  
I really am so happy for you two. You deserve some happiness.  
  
Abby squeezed Carter's hand as she smiled up at him lovingly. You know, I think we do.  
  
- - -  
  
  
If you have gotten this far PLEASE REVIEW |  
|  
|  
\/


	5. Everything I Want

Disclaimer: Abby, Carter and rest of ER tribe are not mine, never will be yadda yadda yadda  
  
Title: May  
  
Chapter: 5 - Everything I Want  
  
A/N: OK, not much to really say today, which you should be thankful for. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews you have all been sending my way, I really do appreciate them and it makes me smile every time another one pops up, so thanks and please continue. I am not sure whether I like this chapter as much as the previous ones as it contains far more dialogue, and I am not sure whether I am better at writing narrative, I dunno, if you think it sucks, or hopefully if you don't think it sucks, please let me know. It is just that the events in the chapter require more dialogue I think. Anywho, I hope you enjoy. I burnt myself out writing this and another instalment of ITW across a time span of two days so you might have to wait another week for a chapter I am afraid. Took a lot out me :D  
  
Credits: Title to the story is taken from the wonderful Lifehouse song . The title to each chapter will reflect lyrics from that song.   
  
Summary: Carby. A lengthy story following the due course of a pregnancy and happiness that follows.  
  
- - -  
  
The July sunshine burnt brightly through the windows of County General. When Chicago was cold, it sure was cold. However, when it was hot, the heat liked to engulf inhabitants within its humid oven. Fans scattered the admit desk as usual and the air conditioning continued to buzz loudly with life. Still, the extra amenities were not enough to cool down the employees. Carter walked over to the desk whilst fanning his face with the chart he carried.  
  
Man it's hot!  
  
Tell me about it! Frank complained. At least you docs are on the move. I have to just sit here for hour upon end answering the god damn phone.  
  
Carter rolled his eyes at Frank's complaining as he approached Susan. You're not gonna give me an ear full of complaints too are you? He asked, hopping up onto the desk besides her seated position below him as she filled out charts.  
  
I have no time for complaining. I am going to enjoy the summer weather, even if it does cause me to dehydrate, sweat and smell.  
  
Carter laughed. Always the dramatist.  
  
She looked up at him, taking in his appearance. I see you lost the lab coat.  
  
That thing nearly killed me! Do you know how thick it is? Susan looked down, allowing him to observe that she indeed was still clad in hers. Well you're mad. He replied simply.  
  
I guess I can take the heat. My years of practice in Arizona did it for me I think. You, on the other hand, are obviously not taking it too well. She pointed out, tugging at the neck line of Carter's green scrub top which was laden with sweat all the way down to his mid chest. That's just disgusting Carter.  
  
He shrugged. Some would consider it sexy.  
  
Hmm, any some' in particular? Susan pried.  
  
Hey, what can I say? I'm irresistible.  
  
Huh, I blame it on her hormones. Obviously affecting her vision.  
  
Hey! You found me irresistible at one time! He grinned widely, knowing what reaction it would provoke from Susan.   
  
I did not! She scoffed, cheeks burning as her eyes reverted back down to her chart.  
  
Now...let me remember. He's got beautiful eyes, thick hair' Carter mimicked in a high voice.   
  
Susan's eyes shot up, mouth open. Oh my God you heard that?  
  
I'll never forget it. He spoke, feigning mock seriousness as he placed a hand over his heart.   
  
Anyway, that was like over eight years ago! You're eyes are wrinkling and you're hair is slowly thinning in you're old age.  
  
You can talk! You're like, how many years older than me?  
  
OK you can shut up now.  
  
Carter laughed as he absently fiddled with a paper clip. So, is it all go for later on?  
  
Sure is. Don't you trust me? Susan asked, flipping over the cover sheet of the chart and leaning behind her to file it away with the others in the stand. She tucked the pen back in her lapel pocket and turned her full attention to the man sat above her on the desk.  
  
Of course I trust you. I just want everything to be perfect for her. He smiled, biting his lip as he overly concentrated on straightening out the wired paper clip.  
  
Aw, cute. I gave the key you gave me to Deb, who is over there right now with Haleh putting the balloons and banners up.  
  
Carter smiled as he tossed the clip in the bin opposite. I wish I could see her face.  
  
She'll probably hit me. Susan stated whilst nodding to herself.  
  
Yeah, and then she'll hunt me down. Abby and baby showers sort of don't really go together do they?  
  
Not in this lifetime. But, it's tradition, and I am actually here to witness one of my friend slash colleagues pregnancies, seeing as I missed Carol's and Elizabeth's, and well, Deb's if you want to count that. It's a big deal for me ya know.  
  
I agree. I think deep down she'll love it.  
  
Who'll love what? Abby asked, as she entered the conversation, sliding behind the desk as she leaned over behind Susan to file a chart. She then stood next to Susan facing Carter, arms crossed over her chest.   
  
Uh, Kerry, She'll love the new plant in her office. Carter stuttered, smiling through raised eyebrows.  
  
Abby simply stated, before walking over and standing with her back to the desk between Carter's legs that dangled off the edge.   
  
He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed gently. Feeling ok?  
  
She moaned softly as she closed her eyes against his touch, placing her hands on his knees that lay either side of her. Yeah. A little sore, but ok.  
  
The old round ligament pain huh? Susan asked from her position in front of Abby.  
  
Yes. Stupid waist line. Abby grumbled.  
  
Hey, just be thankful you've still got you're figure, which I am totally envious about! I mean how many weeks are you, thirteen?  
  
Abby smiled, as Carter's hands were still working wonders on her shoulders. She began to lean back slightly into his touch.  
  
Fourteen weeks and you still have a perfect figure! I hate you, do you know that?  
  
Hey, it's only cause I had not been able to keep a proper meal down since a few weeks ago. And I can assure you, in a few weeks you will no longer be envious of my figure.  
  
Susan huffed. Yeah but I bet even when huge and pregnant you will still look great. Susan looked up at Carter who did nothing but smile, whilst looked down at Abby and the the length of her body. See, even he thinks so!  
  
Ok enough with the compliments! It's creeping me out! Abby exclaimed, as she pulled out of Carter grasp and walked off in the direction of another trauma that had just rolled in.  
  
Susan and Carter looked at each other before simultaneously stating:   
  
  
  
- - -  
  
What time is she meant to be here? Chuny asked from her position on the couch.  
  
Susan looked at her watch for the hundredth time, as she waited patiently inside of Abby's apartment with the other women. Ten minutes ago.  
  
Look, she probably got caught up in a trauma or something. Deb offered, as she began mixing the non-alcoholic punch.  
  
Or got caught up with someone. Halah laughed as she and Connie observed the numerous framed photos that hung on the wall and scattered the shelves. Haleh picked one up and handed it to Connie whilst smiling sweetly. Don't they look adorable on that one?   
  
Chuny ran over and peered over Connie's shoulder at the framed photo of Carter and Abby. Carter was seated on a chair with Abby perched on his knee, his arms wrapped tightly around her as his chin rested on her shoulder.   
  
Oh, I remember that. It was taken at the party at Susan's house. Chuny exclaimed.  
  
The nurses continued to pry and coo as Susan and Deb chatted in the corner.  
  
Did you invite anyone else from work? Deb asked.  
  
Like who, Kerry? Susan laughed.  
  
What about Elizabeth?  
  
Well, I kinda thought I should but didn't in the end. Her and Abby aren't really that close anyway. Susan explained.  
  
Yeah, guess you're right.  
  
Suddenly the phone began to ring and all faces looked directly at the phone on the wall situated next to where Haleh, Chuny and Connie were standing.   
  
Should we get it? Chuny asked.  
  
Could be Carter. Susan confirmed as she moved towards the set.  
  
Wait! What if it's Abby? Deb shouted.  
  
Susan turned around and gave her an obvious look. Why the hell would Abby be calling her own apartment?  
  
Deb laughed. Yeah. OK ignore me.  
  
Already done that! Susan added as she moved towards the phone and picked it up.   
  
Susan? It's Carter.  
  
Oh thank God! She let out, before covering the receiver with her hand. It's Carter. She shared with the other women.  
  
Sorry for the delay but Abby left about fifteen minutes ago, she was in the bathroom for a while and then I had to try and explain why I wasn't going home too. Anyway, she should be there in a few minutes.  
  
And why couldn't you have called before now Carter?  
  
Sorry! I was in a trauma! He shot back defensively.   
  
OK. Well, we'll be seeing you later. Don't you dare come home before nine! She instructed.  
  
Oh, nice to see I am being banished from my own home now!  
  
Men are not welcome Carter.  
  
Not even the father?  
  
Not even the father.  
  
Fine. Well, don't get her too mad, I do wanna come home to a happy girlfriend tonight please. It is becoming a rarity these days.  
  
Stop moaning and get back to work. Talk to you later.  
  
OK. Bye  
  
Bye Daddy. Susan laughed, before hanging up.  
  
So what's the news? Chuny asked.  
  
She should be here any min... Suddenly Susan was cut off by the turning of a key in the door. It was lucky the door stuck as usual, as it gave the women time to place themselves.  
  
Places everybody! Susan instructed, and they all lined up in front the table with the food and punch on. As soon as Abby walked through the door, shouts were sounded throughout the apartment.  
  
  
  
Abby immediately dropped the bag she was holding and her head shot up from it's downward looking position. Her mouth gaped open as she observed the scene in front of her. Pink and blue balloons had been strategically placed around the apartment, covering most walls and lamps. There were a number of plastic banners which had been hung from the ceiling and pinned to the vacant walls which read Good Luck New Mommy and Wishing You Both the Very Best. She then studied the group of women that stood before her. Susan, Deb, Lily, Chuny, Connie and Haleh all from County. In addition to them, two of her close friends from Penn State stood smiling at her. She scratched her head and pursed her lips before smiling and shaking her head.  
  
She exclaimed.  
  
You surprised? Susan spoke up.  
  
Uh, yeah surprised is one way of putting it. Abby laughed, still standing motionless, taking in the food and punch and piles of presents behind her friends.  
  
Look, we know this isn't your thing' but...  
  
Abby cut Susan off. Hey, it's great. Thank you, all of you. With that she walked over to her friends and hugged them all individually. As she came to her two oldest friends, she screamed slightly. Oh my God! You guys came all this way!  
  
Well, not exactly. Amy's boyfriend works in Milwaukee so it wasn't that big of a trip. One woman pointed out.  
  
Oh, guys, this is Michelle and this is Amy, whooo I am guessing you have already met seeing as they are here. Abby added.  
  
We aren't that rude Abby. Haleh warned humorously.  
  
So, who am I gonna kill for being behind all of this? Abby asked, whilst walking over to the CD player and inserting a CD. Hang on, I bet I can guess. She stopped what she was doing and looked directly at Susan.  
  
Guilty as charged. Susan admitted, whilst holding up her hands in defeat. As well as that good for nothing boyfriend of yours.  
  
Oh, well he is gonna get it later. I knew he was hiding something from me! She turned back and continued her fight with the Hi-Fi.  
  
Yeah Abby, we have yet to meet this man who put you in your pregnant state. Amy called from over by the food.  
  
Well, if you're lucky you may get to encounter him later, if he chooses to show his face near me again that is. She looked around the room once more and smiled. But seriously. Thank you all for this, I do appreciate it, however much it's not really an Abby moment'.   
  
The room filled with laughter once more, before the shower got under way.  
  
- - -  
  
Abby began ripping open the last present that sat amongst her in the middle of the floor. She felt like a kid again at Christmas, all eyes were on her as she opened the final present. She eventually held up the soft yellow blanket that had been guarded beneath the sheets of baby blue paper. She rubbed the baby-soft against her face, revelling in the feel of it.   
  
Thank you Michelle, it's beautiful. She offered.  
  
Well, I decided to go with a neutral colour seeing as the sex is undecided at the moment.  
  
Yeah, are you gonna find out the sex? Susan asked excitedly from her position on the sofa.  
  
Um, well we sort of discussed it. We haven't totally made up our minds yet but I think I personally want to wait until the baby's born. I want a surprise.  
  
Fair enough. Susan smiled before Haleh appeared from inside the kitchen carrying a largely wrapped box.   
  
Everyone at County decided to chip in a bit to get you something special. She explained, handing the box to Abby before leaning down to hug her. Congratulations again honey, we're all thrilled for both of you.  
  
Abby entered Haleh's warm embrace, and kissed her cheek. Thank you so much. You really didn't have to. She paused. And by everyone, you mean... She asked, laughing.  
  
Hell even Romano. Haleh exclaimed. Although I really don't think he knew what the money was for.  
  
Abby laughed once more as she tore open the box. She removed the polystyrene protection before lifting out a cushioned baby carrier. It was a plush seat with a handle attached, and was covered with orange and green checked upholstery. Abby gasped at the expensive gift that lay before her.  
  
Wow! I don't know what to say. Thank you so so much, really it's too much.  
  
Don't be silly. We want to see Carter junior sleeping peacefully in that on many occasions though, when you bring the little one in to visit. Don't be a stranger. Haleh smiled warmly.  
  
Hey, I won't be able to stay away, trust me. Abby explained, as she got up from her knelt position on the floor, hugging each of her colleagues in turn.   
  
Oh yeah, won't be able to keep away from us? Or a certain hunky man of yours hey Abby? Chuny shouted, nudging Abby as she hugged her.  
  
Hey, can you blame me?  
  
Hell no! They all shouted, before collapsing into endless giggles.  
  
- - -  
  
Michelle and Amy stood up from their positions on the sofa as they collected their bags from the table.  
  
We better get going Abby, long drive back. Michelle explained.  
  
Oh ok. Thank you so much for coming. Abby stood up, before hugging both of her friends in turn. And we can't leave it this long before seeing each other again.  
  
We'll be round to see the little one as soon as it pops out of you don't you worry! Amy smiled, patting Abby's stomach for effect.  
  
Say hi to that man of yours too. I really wanted to see him. Michelle complained.  
  
As if on cue, the front door opened just behind Abby, Michelle and Amy, and Carter entered, smiling as he observed the decorated apartment.   
  
Speak of the DEVIL. Abby accentuated, as she walked towards Carter, and hugged him warmly. As his arms slid around her back she suddenly pulled away. Ew! You're all sweaty!  
  
And thank you for pointing that out to a whole room full of people. Carter smiled tightly, eyes squinting.  
  
No problem. Ooh, say hi to Michelle and Amy, my old friends from college, they were just leaving.  
  
Carter extended his hand to the two women before him, who stood quietly smiling. Hi, nice to meet you.  
  
You too. They both smiled politely, before turning to Abby and embracing her again. As Michelle squeezed Abby, she whispered in her ear. Boy you got one there girl!   
  
Abby laughed, before releasing her and waving them off as they exited. She turned around, and subtly laced her fingers with Carter's as she walked up besides him. As if on cue, her remaining friends began to stand, collecting any accessories they had brought along.   
  
You're all deserting me now?  
  
Hey, looks like you have enough company right there to last you the rest of the night. Susan smiled cheekily.  
  
Carter shook his head, attempting to hide a smile as he looked down at his feet. Thank you for that Susan.  
  
No problem Carter.  
  
Abby let go of Carter's hand as she followed her friends to the door. Thank you all again, especially you. She nudged Susan on the arm. It really did mean a lot.  
  
No problem. We thought you needed a little time to enjoy it before you end up looking like an elephant and can't get out of your seat.  
  
Thanks Susan! Abby frowned, before shoving her out of the door, following the other's departures. Get out now!  
  
Susan waved, as she poked her head round the door before it was slammed in her face.  
  
Abby turned to face Carter. Although she attempted to look mad at him, she really did find it impossible at that moment. He still wore his green scrub top and a pair of cream pants with his white sneakers. His hair was wet with sweat and sticking up at every possible angle. His brown orbs burnt into hers, as she approached him, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her head in his chest. Carter's arms encircled her back, rubbing up and down soothingly as he rested his lips on top of her head, kissing her hair softly. They stayed like that for at least a few minutes, enjoying the silence and each other's embrace.   
  
Carter was the first to pull away as he held Abby's face in his hands, looking deep into her eyes, capturing her soul with his gaze. So, do you feel like a Mommy now? He asked smiling, thumbs rubbing circles across her chin.  
  
She smiled back, hands still fixed around his middle facing upwards as her palms lay on his back, rubbing the soft cotton of his scrub top between her thumbs.  
  
Carter leaned in, and kissed her lips softly. She tip toed up to meet his kiss, leaning into him to deepen it. He pulled away after a few seconds, licking his lips as he held her close. You wanna go to bed now Mommy?  
  
Abby chuckled into his chest. Yes Daddy.  
  
- - -   
  
  
If you have gotten this far PLEASE REVIEW |  
|  
|  
\/  
  
  
  



	6. More In Love With You

  
Disclaimer: Abby, Carter and rest of ER tribe are not mine, never will be yadda yadda yadda  
  
Title: May  
  
Chapter: 6 - More In Love With You  
  
A/N: Ok ok, I know, I am a bad bad person for not updating in what, like forever? I could sit here and blame in on being in the States for 2 and a half months, or moving to university and away from home, and starting what possibly is the hardest, most boring course there is in the history of degrees! Or that I spent way too much time galavanting off around the country seeing my fave band Lifehouse on not one, not two, not three but FOUR occasions and spending even longer riding out the withdrawal symptoms of not seeing the nicest possible guys in the whole wide world for another year or more!   
  
But no, there really is no excuse for my lazy ass behaviour so I will just apologize and say I hope you will all still read, enjoy and of course review. Otherwise I will presume you have all neglected me and so will never update again. Oh how mean I am. But seriously, I will try my up-most hardest to give you an update sometime within the next 2 weeks, because I am going to give you a treat...an Into The Woods chapter will also follow this one in the next day or so. OK so thank you for riding out my insistent babble aaaand...enjoy.   
  
Credits: Title to the story is taken from the wonderful Lifehouse song . The titles to each chapter will reflect lyrics from that song.   
  
Summary: Carby. A lengthy story following the due course of a pregnancy and happiness that follows.  
  
- - -  
  
God damn it!  
  
Carter's head shot upright off the pillow it had been rested on, and his eyes bulged open. The smashing of glass and the shouts from the kitchen awoke him from his slumber immediately. Before even checking the clock besides him, his feet automatically swung off the side of the bed and onto the floor as he walked as fast as his tired mind could carry him to the source of the noise. He appeared in the kitchen seconds later to encounter a flustered looking Abby, surrounded by broken glass and holding a tissue to her noise. Carter squinted his eyes, trying to get a grasp of his surroundings through blackened vision as he made his way towards her.  
  
What the hell happened? He asked through a croaked whispered voice, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
Abby continued to tilt her head upwards, eyes reverted towards the ceiling rather than at him. I got a nose bleed. Her voice coming out rather muted due to the obstruction of the wad of tissue covering her nose and mouth.  
  
Carter asked with a confused expression, as he made his way towards her attempting to side step the broken glass.  
  
John, stay back you'll...  
  
  
  
...cut yourself. She concluded defeated.  
  
Carter lifted his foot up momentarily and winced when he saw the gushing blood. However, he placed it back down and limped over towards Abby.  
  
Go see to your foot. She demanded, as he made his way towards her.  
  
No, I'm ok. I'm worried about you. He revealed, looking up from his concentrated, eyeing the remaining pieces of glass that scattered the floor to meet her eyes.   
  
Abby could not help my smile to herself at his concern. As he stood in front of her, she closed her eyes as his hands touched her face, lifting the tissue from her hands and tilting her head up towards the ceiling to examine her bleeding nose. He leant in closely, before dabbing her nostrils a couple more times.   
  
I think it's stopped now. He concluded, smiling warmly at her as his thumb grazed her cheek briefly.  
  
Abby lifted her fingers to her nose, confirming the flow of blood had stopped.  
  
You know what it's from right? Carter asked, tilting his head downwards and peering at Abby through raised eyebrows as he nodded his head slightly.  
  
Yes John I know. She rolled her eyes playfully. Oestrogen levels swelling nasal membranes. They laughed as they spoke in unison.  
  
Carter stepped forwards again, rubbing Abby's tiny bump that had appeared a week or so ago. It was barley obvious to the naked eye, but through a tight shirt or under the hand, it was quite apparent that Abby was now pregnant.  
  
This little one looks to be quite a scientist. Carter smiled up at Abby.  
  
She smiled, placing her hand on top of his as they rubbed her belly under the vest she was wearing. I'm sorry I woke you. She apologised with a half smile.  
  
It's ok. I was awake anyway.  
  
  
  
Caught me.  
  
Carter's hand moved from atop her stomach to behind her back, pulling her gently to him closing the gap between their bodies. The other gently rubbed up and down her side.   
  
You feeling ok now? He whispered into her neck, as he kissed it softly, brushing her hair away so her could have better access.   
  
Abby groaned slightly as his lips caressed her skin. Uh, yeah kinda feeling better now. She laughed softly. Her hands crept around his back, finally resting on his shoulders as she pulled him to her tightly, craving the feel of his warm body against hers. After a few long moments of pleasure she pulled back slightly, noticing the pool of red forming on the tiles.  
  
Carter looked down at her puzzled, a little worried. What is it?  
  
Your foot, you're bleeding everywhere.  
  
Carter let out a slight breathy sigh as he leaned into her embrace again, mouth resting on her shoulder. Leave it.  
  
Abby pulled back completely this time, however much it pained her to do so. John no. It could get infected. Besides, what pleasure are you going to get with a huge big ass piece of glass wedged into your foot huh? Abby placed her hands on her hips for effect.  
  
OK fine, but only if you do it. He pleaded to her with a puppy dog glare.  
  
Abby replied by smacking him on the arm. You're pathetic, you know that? Now sit. She ordered, pointing to the chair at the table in front of them. As he obeyed her command, she walked over to the sink, dampening a tissue and retrieving antiseptic lotion from the bathroom. As she returned she observed him occupying himself by playing with a lone elastic band that lay on the table.  
  
God, you really went for it this time didn't you?  
  
Carter looked up at her confused, as she knelt on the floor besides him.  
  
That's one hell of a cut you have. She rectified.  
  
Well, I guess that calls for some special treatment from my private nurse here. He winked, but she was oblivious to his expressions as she concentrated hard on removing the glass.  
  
OW! Careful!  
  
  
  
Well can you BLAME me? You're lethal!  
  
Soon enough, Abby held up the huge piece of glass, disposing of it in the bin behind her.   
  
Happy now are we? She asked mockingly.  
  
Carter leant across from his seat and planted a lingering kiss on her lips. The kiss started out as a slow peck, but once both confirmed they craved more, bodies rose from the seats and lips entwined. Abby's hands gripped Carter's face, pulling his down to her and deepening the kiss. Carter's hands managed to tangle themselves within her hair, massaging her skull as the kiss deepened. Every now and then, lips parted so the other could catch their breath for a brief second, but the kiss continued, portraying the growing wants and needs of them both. Several long and sultry minutes later, they parted, gasping for much needed oxygen. Carter's hands moved to rest on Abby's hips, thumbs tracing small circles against her cotton vest. Neither spoke for quite some time, but breathed heavily, eyeing one another with intense desire, lust and pure unadulterated love. Eyes were wide with anticipation, lips curved in ever so slight smiles, hidden under layers of integrity.   
  
You wanna go back to bed? Abby asked hurriedly.  
  
Yeah, lets go. Carter retorted, before grabbing her hand and practically pulling her with him.  
  
- - -  
  
Carter continued to limp around the ER for the duration of his shift. He had tried to cover it to avoid the annoying questions fired at him by probing colleagues, but on many occasions he had been unsuccessful.   
  
I won't even ask what you and Abby have been getting up to in the bedroom. Jerry retorted from his position behind the desk later that day.  
  
Carter looked up momentarily from his clipboard, eyes somewhat conveying his bored and un-amused expression. He didn't even bother retorting to the comment, instead choosing to walk, or rather stumble, away from Jerry.  
  
Jerry's eyes widened as he focused downwards. Well something obviously bit his ass this morning.  
  
Carter walked into the lounge, after observing the almost clean board and empty chairs, and smiled slightly as he was faced with the sight of his pregnant girlfriend, back turned, head in her locker, munching hungrily on a chocolate eclair. Carter chuckled silently to himself as he leaned against the door frame of the door, simply observing. This was a side of Abby he rarely saw and he was going to enjoy taunting her about it as much as possible in the future. After a few more seconds he coughed slightly, bringing to her attention that he was in the room. As soon as she turned around, cream smeared around her mouth, a guilty and embarrassed expression plastered across her face, Carter pursed his lips slightly whilst moving his hand to cover the smirk that plastered his face.  
  
He muttered behind his hand.  
  
Abby hastily wiped her free hand across her mouth, before stashing the remainder of the eclair back into her locker, then slamming the door shut. She leaned against it, as if locking the evidence away before Carter could see any more.   
  
You weren't meant to see that. She scolded.  
  
Mmm, I m quite aware of that. It is a site no one should be made to see. He laughed once again before pushing away from the door and making his way towards her.  
  
It's not my fault! The cravings have just started to set in and unfortunately I can't seem to stay away from the most sugar crammed, fat infested foods so prepare for 500 pound, balloon looking Abby to make her appearance any day now.  
  
Carter looked at her under raised eyebrows. Now come on, self pity is even less attractive.  
  
Her frown returned, and as soon as he was close enough, she punched him lightly on the arm. You could at least console me! She stated, raising her voice slightly before turning her head to the side.   
  
Seconds later she felt gentle fingers tilting her chin upwards to meet the most beautiful pair of smiling brown eyes she had ever seen. The smile in them soon faded to a more serious and passionate glare. No words were spoken as a hand laid gently on her small bump before his scent engulfed her and soft lips covered her own in the softest, most tender kiss she had ever experienced. His lips moved over hers like a blanket of soft silk, sucking softly on her bottom lip, tongue only slightly exploring, leaving her wanting and craving more.   
  
He was the first to pull away, admiring her face that was etched with a look of pure ecstasy and need. Slowly, he watched her open her eyes, mouth opening and closing every now and then as if she could not get the words out. His hand moved from her stomach to either side of her waist as if holding her in place in case she might fall. Not bothering to wait for an analysis, Carter leant in close to her ear, lips barely grazing the soft lobe.  
  
You had a little cream left on your lips. He whispered, before pulling away and watching her expression change from pure lust to mock frustration.   
  
I can't believe you John Carter! She explained, a slight smile playing across her lips as she unhooked his arms from around her and pushed him back slightly.   
  
Carter laughed as he watched her reaction. Her smile mixed with her frown always made him melt inside. Suddenly, however, her expression changed to one of worry, confusion, shock. This, plus the fact that she now clutched her stomach, made Carter scream inside.  
  
Abby?? Abby what's wrong?! He pleaded with his eyes. If something was wrong with the baby, if something had...no. No he was not going to think like that.  
  
Abby looked up to meet his eyes. He saw no panic now, no fear just...she was smiling, tears formed in her eyes as her whole face lit up. No words were spoken, she immediately grabbed Carter's hand, never breaking eye contact, and placed it over her bump. She watched as Carter's expression immediately turned from one of sickening worry to pure love and bliss. His face softened as his child kicked against it's mother's stomach, the movement vibrating through to reach it's father's awaiting hands. The love felt in that room at that moment could have killed a fire, it was so strong and so overwhelming. Everything now seemed real. The baby, their love for one another multiplied by a hundred, a million, the realistic nature of their impending status as parents, a family, a unit, complete, whole.   
  
Carter opened his mouth to speak but words did not come out. There were no words that could describe the feeling felt at this moment in time. He suddenly felt the warmth of Abby's hand as it lay upon his. Her fingers linked through his as the vibrations continued to radiate though both entwined hands. Abby eventually resulted to placing her head upon Carter's shoulder, closing her eyes as she held both people who made up her whole world as close as she could keep them. This was what completion felt like.  
  
  
  
If you have gotten this far PLEASE REVIEW |  
|  
|  
\/  
  
  



End file.
